What's in that Shell?
by Lover of ink
Summary: Donnie gets injected with a strange serum during a fight with the foot. He faces strange changes over the course of a few weeks when Master Splinter notices a new presence.


"We have a foot attack on Fifth and Seventh Street. You ready to go?" Donnie reached for his staff. Leo smirked as Raph smacked their youngest brother awake.

"You bet!"

The four Teen Aged Mutant Ninja Turtles grabbed their choice form of transportation and left their den. The sewer tunnels filled with excited whoops and hollers as the boys prepped for yet another battle with the foot. Little did they know that this was going to be a fight to remember.

As per-norm, Leonardo lead the way with shortly barked orders and the brothers fought side by side, enjoying every second of it.

"Dudes, its like they aren't even trying!" Mikey flipped yet another attacker. "What about you, Raph?"

"Yeah, clay at my hands!"

Leo parried and kicked a rather large opponent away, "It's a little strange. But hurry up and finish the job. We don't want the cops finding us here."

The two other brothers nodded and began to tie up the ones they knocked out.

"I don't see what you guys are talking about," Don huffed, swinging his staff to knock a front attacker and back attacker out, "I need all the help I can get!"

The others where too busy with their victories to notice Donnie's predicament, leaving him on his own. He swung and blocked and kicked, but to no avail. It seemed that there was river of them on top of him. "Guys!" Donnie yelped, "A little help?!"

Only then did the brothers see a pile of foot ninjas on their tech wiz brother. They leapt into action. Mickey took out the ones behind Donnie, Leo stopped the flow, and Raph handled any strays. Before long, they had their enemies in ropes, waiting for police.

"Dude, you were totally covered in them!"

"Yeah, all thanks to you." Donnie flinched as he pulled a thin needle from his side. He studied it quickly before discarding it over his shoulder. "If you had helped a _little sooner _that would have been great, Mikey."

"Hey don't look at me, bro! I didn't know you had gotten all pansy!"

Don Huffed.

"Guys, guys, look at me!" The youngest demanded their attention, "Who am I? Oh no! There are to many ninjas, and my stick is small! I can't win this alone!"

Raph and Leo laughed.

"Ha ha, not funny." Donnie pushed them.

"Whoa, dude, chillax, it's only a joke," Mikey held his hands up in defense.

Donnie turned sharply, "Oh yeah? Well, I don't care for your joke, and I don't feel like chillaxing!" He stormed off.

The other three stood in silence.

"What happened to Donnie?"

"Maybe it's that time of month for him."

The others chuckled and left for pizza.

Meanwhile, Donatello sat in his laboratory, absentmindedly stroking his side. It didn't really hurt, but he felt that it would be bad news regardless. After a while his stomach began to grumble and he decided to join his brothers for pizza.

"Oh look, the PMSing Queen was returned!"

"Shut up, Mikey. Anything left?"

"What was that?" Leo giggled slightly.

"I asked if there was anything left?"

This time the whole table broke out in laughter.

"What's so funny?! Cant a guy get some Pizza?!"

"Donnie! Your voice! Its cracking!"

"You sound like a friggen mouse!"

The embarrassed young turtle went crimson, slightly resembling a Christmas card.

"What is all this noise, my sons?" A tall, elderly rat strode regally from a sectioned off part of the room.

Leo wiped a tear from his eye. "Master Splinter, Donnie's voice just cracked!"

"And he's been acting very grumpy since the fight!" Mikey chimed in, a grin cracking his face in half.

Donnie folded his arms, "Its nothing, just a bad day."

"Like that Foot fight?"

"Hahahaha! Sensei! I think Donnie needs more time in the ring with you, us three had no problem with the foot ninjas, but he was _covered_ in them!"

Splinter's ears perked slightly, "Is that so? Donatello, what do you think?"

"Er, Sensei, I think it was just an off day for me.. It wont happen again."

"Yes, but son, what if your brothers had not gotten to you in time? Are you really ready to be up there?"

Donnie's eyes misted slightly, "Y-yes sensei. I fight alongside my brothers. We can do this together…"

"I think some more lessons might suit you best, Donatello. I am sorry, but I forbid you to return to the surface until I say you are ready."

"No, father, please, give me another chance! I can do this, if you'd just let me-"

"No. My word is final." The old rat sighed, and left to his study once more.

"Whoa.. Dude, Im sorry, I didn't mean for that to hap-"

"Shove it, Leo." Donnie wiped is nose and left the table with a small slice of pizza.

"Now concentrate, my son. Feel the air around you. Everything takes up space, and moves it elsewhere. Sense the bags, and attack."

Donnie took a deep breath, and did as his master had told him, before he was interrupted by loud hollers resonating off the walls. He growled. "Sensei, I cant do this! Im supposed to be out there with them, and look at me! Stuck with child's play!" He threw the blindfold to the ground. "Im done."

"Donatello, wait."

He turned around.

"Sit. I must speak with you." As his son sat, Splinter sat across from him in an almost meditation state. "What really happened the night of the Foot clan attack?"

Donnie gulped. "Well… It just seemed like another call.. They were robbing the appliance store off of Seventh. When we got there, that's when things got out of hand. For some reason, they all spread out, so Leo had us take them on in groups. I thought it was going to be pie, but well after every one else was done, I was still fighting. They just kept coming!"

"My son, did anything happen?"

Donatello turned to the side a little to show the tiny scab that was left. "One of them stabbed me with a syringe. I don't know what was in it… I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of what would happen. But seeing as I am already pretty much grounded for life, why not?"

Splinter was quiet.

"Sensei? Dad?"

"My son, hold my paws."

Donnie did so.

"As I was telling you earlier, focus on what is around you, but this time direct it inward."

He frowned, "Alright."

Donnie focused for a while, trying to find what Splinter wanted him to. He gasped. "EGGS?!"


End file.
